


Day Fourteen: Receiving Horrible Presents

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t think this is what the person who made the list meant, but I just couldn’t bring myself to have any of the pairings giving each other awful gifts. My headcanon for everyone is that they know their partners better than they know themselves. So I tweaked it a little and hopefully it’s not too bad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Fourteen: Receiving Horrible Presents

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think this is what the person who made the list meant, but I just couldn’t bring myself to have any of the pairings giving each other awful gifts. My headcanon for everyone is that they know their partners better than they know themselves. So I tweaked it a little and hopefully it’s not too bad.

"Oh, sorry," Calum says as he bumps into the person in front of him in line.

The person in front of him turns around and looks down at Calum’s phone in his hands. “It’s okay. They say you shouldn’t text and drive, but most people probably shouldn’t text and walk, either.”

Calum can’t tell if it’s supposed to be mean, but he’s in a good mood so he smiles at the person, who he now sees is a fairly attractive guy, bright red fringe sticking out from underneath his black beanie. “Yeah, I probably shouldn’t text and stand. I might fall over.” The guy laughs. “I’m Calum,” he says, offering his hand for the guy to shake.

"Michael," the guy says, shaking Calum’s hand. "I’m assuming you’re here to return something?" Michael asks, gesturing to the bag in Calum’s hand.

"Oh, yeah. My great-aunt got me this horrible sweater. I had to sweet talk her so much to get the receipt for it." Calum laughs.

"Man, it must be truly terrible, then. I’m returning an awful sweater, too. It’s like this moldy green color, with- "

"With equally disgusting red letters that spell out ‘HO HO HO’?" Calum asks, because if it is…

"Yeah, how did you know?" Michael asks, and Calum smiles.

"Mate, we’re returning the same awful sweater." They laugh together and scoot up in the line, only getting a few inches before stopping again.

"So, who gave you the sweater?" Calum asks, genuinely curious.

"You’re not gonna believe me, but my great-aunt gave it to me."

"No way! Really?" Michael nods. "Wow. What a coincidence, us both getting the same awful sweater from the same distant relative and ending up next to each other in line. Small world."

"Yeah," Michael says, turning around to see how close they are to the registers. There’s only one person in front of him now, and Calum looks back down at his phone, not wanting to start a conversation just to have to stop in the middle when it’s Michael’s turn in line.

Three registers all open up at once, the person in front of Michael taking one while Michael and Calum take up the other two. It only takes a second for Calum to return his sweater since he has the receipt, and the clerk behind the register says that he’s definitely not the first one to have returned it that day. Calum says he’s not surprised, because the sweater is probably the most awful article of clothing he’s ever seen, thanks the clerk and heads out of the store.

He’s stopped by Michael calling his name.

"Calum!" He stops and Michael jogs over, catching up to him. "Do you want to get lunch or something? I know we just met and that’s kind of forward and assuming things but you’re really attractive and I’d like to get to know you better, if you don’t mind."

Calum smiles. “Yeah, sure. I’d like that.”


End file.
